sporumfandomcom-20200213-history
Spore... Spore never changes
Spore... Spore never changes, is a video created by the user, alexbiri. The video depicts the Sporum community ontop of the Fallout 4 trailer. Many sporumers have praised the video for it's accurate depiction of the community as a whole, while critics cry about how they weren't added despite them having never done anything important on the Sporum whatsoever. No-Life Analysis of Video *Right as the video begins, static clears to show the infamous "500" error ontop of the "Please Stand By" screen on the television. This is a reference to just how much this error has pissed us off. *At 0:17 the camera has panned out and shown a picture of a man on the left side of the video. *At 0:24 the camera has panned out the show the case for SPORE laying on the table where there was previously a board game. Bottom of the screen *At 0:26 the camera continues to pan, now slightly sideways giving glance at what appears to be the SPORE manual thing that is usually in the case. You know, that thing you never look at? to the left of the SPORE case *At 0:27 just before the screen fills with static, you can see a frame containing a picture with info about Maxis Emeryville Studio being shut down. Left side of screen *At 0:28 just after the static clears, the SPORE case and manual become cleaner, and the Maxis shutdown picture has changed to that of what appears to be a snapshot from the 2005 SPORE demo *At 0:32 the dog enters wearing pixelated swag glasses. Multiple noises of children screaming play. On the left side of the screen on the counter, is a very dirty case of the Creepy and Cute expansion. *At 0:38 we can see the Bots Parts logo on Wadsworth who is also carrying a Dr. Pepper *At 0:42 we can see on the left side of the screen a picture of some sort of sea creature (Likely from the early days of 2005 SPORE) and a globe with a random picture floating infront of it of a blue rectangle and a circle made of yellow dots *At 0:43 on the top left corner of the screen there's a frame of what appears to be the wilosaur *At 0:44 on the bottom left corner of the screen theres a screenshot from SPORE with the words "CANCELED" in red. *At 0:48 on the left side of the screen there is a picture for the "Hypno Mantis Template Challenge" *At 0:49 on the left side of the screen in a framed painting there's a star. This is the same star used for a user's "karma" on the Sporum. *We will get better views of both the Template picture and the star as the camera continues to pan *At 1:03 we see two parents whose heads are covered by the Maxis logo, hovering over a baby whose covered by the SPORE logo. This is obvious symbolism that I shouldn't need to explain. Near the top of the screen in a frame appears to be a picture of a group of people, likely Maxis employees. *At 1:11 in the upper center of the screen in a blue frame is a snapshot of 2005 SPORE's plant creator. *At 1:17 there are names floating above several people's heads. These are the names of Sporumers *On the left is a woman wearing a white dress with the name Grimbot *Infront of the light blue car is a man with black pants and a red-white striped shirt with the name hk1x1 *To hk1x1's right is a woman in a dark blue dress with the name Ryuuiin *To Ryuuiin's right is someone doubled over with the name nethellus *Just to the right of the center of the screen is someone in black with the name Fotosynthesis. Later we see this man is actually wearing dark blue and has a mailbag *Right in our freakin' face is some guy with jeans and a black-white striped shirt with the name Parkaboy *To the right of Parkaboy seems to be two women standing near eachother, though one infront of the other. The woman in the back is AngryZealot while the woman in the front is Blubman *At 1:21 we see some of the people from the last past flashback and a few new ones *On the left we see a woman in a light yellow dress with the name Jschwegman *Some guy on the ground with the name Luckburdock *Right in our freakin' face is Parkaboy again with Grimbot to his left *At 1:23 we see even more people *Fotosynthesis is the mailman on the left *To his right is a woman in a very light blue dress with the name Techno605 *To her right is a woman in a green dress with the name mushroomking1 *To her right is some really nerdy guy in a red-white striped shirt with the name Andeavor *To his right is a woman with a dress that has a yellow top and a flowery bottom with the name Techtor *Just above her is a woman in a pink dress named Didzo, being comforted by a man with brown pants and a white shirt with the name Tombgraphics *To the loving couple's right is an old woman wearing a dark blue robe with the name Luminar *To her right is a woman in a green dress with the name Remypas *To her right is an old man with the same robe as Luminar with the name Slynth13 *Obscured from view is Parkaboy who we can see for a split second after the camera pans up *At 1:24 we can see a large Vault-Tec billboard. The vault has been covered with a "Galactic Adventures" logo and the Vault Boy has a pin with the Maxis logo on it *At 1:27 we see the vault door sliding away from the camera. The vault door has the "Galactic Adventures" logo on it *At 1:32 the video starts to repeat like a record *At 1:33 an old time error will pop up, as the video continues, more pop ups will fill the screen as the Mortal Kombat remix of the error sound plays *At 1:37 during the remix a fat man will scream profanities and scream nonsensical gibberish. *If you pause at the right moment at 1:39 on the lower left corner of the screen you will see a strange create with a DE infront of it *To the right of that you will see a photo from the Sporepedia, displaying multiple creatures in the shape of male genitalia *On the right a circular picture of some chick will bounce to the DE creature while saying "la la la la laa" *At 1:41 we see the US Constitution with the word "SPOREPEDIA" on it *At 1:42 multiple creations rain from the top of the screen. I do not recognize any of them. Please forgive me senpai. *At 1:44 in the center of the screen is a man walking alone with a picture of some furry sketch on his head *On the lower right corner of the screen is some ninja guy in a suit with a blue banded white fedora. A large black and white hand vibrating which may mean it is playing a small violin *During this portion sad violin music plays *At 1:46 we see a really old computer at the base of a radio tower with the words, "SERVER.EXE" on its screen. Near the top of the tower is the EA logo *In the bottom center of the screen is a Brahmin with the words "Number of Plays: 0" on it *At 1:46 when the frame changes, we see multiple characters from "Fallout: Equestria" on the screen as the words "Intensifies" vibrate in yellow *The character bouncing in your face is Little Pip, the black pony is named Velvet Remedy, and the other guy... I forget. *During this, happy music of unknown origin plays *At 1:47 on the left we see what appears to be a naked humanoid SPORE creature doing some kind of punch *In the lower right center of the screen we see an obviously real picture of a man being clung to by anime chicks. *At this time we hear a very young person saying "War... Is... A game." It is assumed this man is saying these words as the video continues *At 1:48 we see the words "MODDING COMMUNITY" plastered onto a giant ship *Below that we see a small creature walking alone with the name Davopotamus *At 1:49 we see a dog running to the camera as it says "lol I've seen some shit" *On the top of the screen we see what appears to be an unequal logo that probably represents smething I don't know about *At 1:50 we see Darklord979's head plastered onto a deathclaw. He then smiles at us. Honestly I'd rather have looked at the deathclaw. *At 1:51 a vertibird spoting the "Galactic Adventures" logo touches down . In the vertibird are multiple sporumers I don't recognize. One of the pilots is the sketched furry from 1:44 *The sporumer with the mustache has a talking thing above him as an audio clip plays. From what I can tell it's some sort of beep and then he says "Let's do this" *At 1:52 multiple feral ghouls are running to the camera. *The ghoul closest to the camera has some guys face pladtered over its head and it has a red hand. Likely this man is unpopular considering the names the other ghouls have *Other than the ghoul previously mentioned, the ghouls from left to right are named "Alt_34" "Conswela" "Alt_9001" *At 1:53 we see the Diamond City gate sporting the Sporum header *Just infront of the gate is Superraptor. Infront of Superraptor is junkinator *At 1:54 we see a building right in our face with the words "Contest & Stuff" in dark red *On the right we see a tower with the name "Open Thread" and to the right of that is someone whose name I forget who then laughs and gets an angry face #At 1:56 on the left side of the screen we see a picture for Sporenaissance. to the right of that we see a building that represents the Spore Roleplay section of the Sporum *At this point we can see the Open Thread has a blue 4Chan logo above it *Behind the Open Thread tower is a building representing the Developer Corner section of the Sporum *In the scene we see multiple sporumers *Near the bottom is the admin of Sporenaissance. He's Gandalf *To his right is Min_Lo who is walking towards the roleplay section. She begins to play an audio clip for her audition for Terezi for "Spore The Animated Series" *to her right is Zandoo looking sexy as ever *To his right is Leonir01 who is also Gandalf *To his right is Galactus_Pie *To her right is some guy I can't recognize *To his right is CaptnSunny *To his right is some guy I don't recognize 2 *At 1:59 we see MaxisBazajaytee hopping into the middle of the screen *At 2:00 some creature pops up above his head. After that a pony creature pops up at his right. *At 2:01 the screen begins to violently vibrate as people start screaming "OH" over and over for the next few seconds and multiple posters for the cult "Bazantology" pop up and fill the screen as the screaming becomes louder *At 2:04 we see a man in power armor in a vertibird going into the sky. This man is none other thn "SporemasterSlime" as shown by the name above his head *To his right is a hard to read vertical billboard thing that says "Spore is dead" *At 2:06 we see more spore is dead propaganda. To the right of Slime, near the bottom of the screen is a small poster that saus "the end is near" and above that is a billboard that says "spore 2 will never come" *At 2:08 we see a large tower with the word "Sporewiki" above it. *To the right of that we see a sunset with the YouTube and Reddit logos floating near it *At 2:11 we see a group of people gathered above the vault *Two of them are the Maxis parents, one of which is holding the baby "SPORE" *At 2:12 we see a nuclear explosion with a large EA logo on it. Yhe shockwave of the explosion rapidly goes towards the camera. The smoke the shockwave is shooting towards the camera has a vibrating Darkspore logo on it *At 2:25 we see a large amount of posters. Some of which include ponies, others are advertizements for alexbiri's adventures *There's also a SPORE clock on the top right corner of the screen *At 2:26 we see the power armor has a blue bandana on it *At 2:35 we see the protagonist has a ninja mask and a blue bandana. We also see the main characters from "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" gethered around to his right. It is assumed this man is alexbiri *At 2:38 we see a rustic SPORE logo as an audio clip of Rainbow Dash saying, "AW YEA" plays. We can see a dim 4 below the SPORE logo which changes to a 3 as the other ponies continue cheering *At 2:41 the 3 changes to a 2 and the text "(for real this time)" is displayed under it. The SPORE logo gets a red circe around it as an audio clip of Fluttershy saying, "Yay" is played *At 2:45 a logo for The Thrive Project fades onto screen. The words, "Those guys still exist, right?" appear at the bottom of the screen. #An audio clip of Rainbow Dash saying "Always carry plenty of bits" plays. Just after an audio clip of Twilight Sparkle saying "HEY" is heard. *At 2:49 an audio clip of Sniper from Team Fortress 2 saying, "The unicorn queen can't ignore me now." plays. *At 2:52 in the center of the screen "SPORE.COM" is shown. Below that are five logod from left to right "Thrive" "EA" "A satanic pentagram" And two others I don't know *Below the logos is unreadable text *A small bit from the Sporum theme song can be heard *At 2:55 the words "(As long as the servers are still up)" appears under "SPORE.COM" *At 3:04 we see a salesman at the door with the EA logo covering his head. In his hands is a clipboard with the Sims 4 logo on it *For a split second at 3:05 "VAULT-TEC REP TALK" appears to the right of the EA representative. This is not edited in, but I put this here incase anyone tried to pause to look at it thinking it was a joke or something. *At 3:06 we slam the door in the face of the EA representative just after he says, "Good morning" *Serves him right.